


Open (you make a better door than a window)

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders Era, M/M, sleep cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have very seldom seen this aspect to Salazar, and I wish I could see it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open (you make a better door than a window)

I have very seldom seen this aspect to Salazar, and I wish I could see it more. 

He is beautiful when he sleeps. He's on his side, dark hair fanned out across our pillow, one hand underneath the blankets that cover up to his chest and the other resting on his shoulder. His lips are curved into a soft, rare smile. 

If he were awake, he'd be guarded, alert, and wary. If he were awake, he'd already have given me a death glare for staring at him. 

But he is not awake, and so he is unprotected, open, vulnerable. 

And though I know exactly how competent Salazar is, I want nothing more than to keep him safe until the end of our days.


End file.
